Nice Dolphin
(Midfielder) |number= 9 |element=Wind |team= Big Waves |seiyuu= Kensuke Satou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 072}} Nice Dolphin (ニース・ドルフィン) is the captain and a midfielder for Big Waves. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"A noble son of the majestic sea, and the captain of the Australian squad."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"This noble young man of the shining sea spearheads Australia." Appearance Nice is one of the tallest characters of the series with a tan skin and teal eyes. He also has blonde medium-length wavy hair that extends to cover his neck and a stray lock of hair is always seen hanging between his eyes to slightly touch the bridge of his nose. Personality A responsible individual, Nice is a considerate and kind captain. He cares for the well-being of his teammates as well as other characters of the series. He also seems to be the strategist of the team. He is the second best surfer known in the series after Tsunami Jousuke. Plot Season 3 He first appeared in the FFI match with Big Waves against Inazuma Japan. They appeared to have the initial upper hand with their strong hissatsu technique Box Lock Defense as well as Jean Baker's Great Barrier Reef. The hissatsu was eventually broken by Tsunami's new technique The Typhoon and subsequently Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 2-1. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Nice, you need to have already defeated Big Waves in Hirai Shinzou's challenge route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located on the little bridge at Tokyo riverbank. You also need to have Tsunami in your team. Stats IE3= '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 119 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 92 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 49 *'Guts': 67 |-|GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 144 *'TP': 148 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribbling': 89 *'Technique': 100 *'Block': 91 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 87 *'Catch': 49 *'Lucky': 85 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 72 |-|Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 72 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Megalodon' *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Mirage Shoot' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Flying Fish' *'﻿DF Killer Whale' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH The Typhoon' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'﻿DF Sargasso' *'SK Ikemen UP!' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'﻿DF Sargasso' *'SH Megalodon' *'OF Liquid Flow' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Megalodon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '10' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Asia Daihyou' *'Water Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Navigation fr:Dolph Hesen Category:Captains